How to copy material
There is a little more information specifically about Wikipedia on the page "Copying from Wikipedia". Wikipedia pages If you come to edit a blank page, you may find it useful to import material from Wikipedia under the "free" copyright arrangements. To do this: * Go (preferably in another window) to article to be copied. * Click on the "edit this page" tab. * Highlight and copy the text you want (including categories). * Paste it into your page. * At the bottom of the page type , where Page name is the title of the Wikipedia article (preferably pasted for guaranteed accuracy). This calls a template acknowledging the origin of the material. ::For example, will expand to: * Preview (or even save, if your internet link is a bit unreliable). * Edit out the unnecessary links by removing the brackets around words you don't want linking to pages in this wiki. However, if the source wiki has a useful article on the subject, it can be useful to make it an external link. For Wikipedia it is easy: just add "wikipedia:" after the opening brackets. * Delete or alter category links that are not useful here, but be sure to leave at least one. * Put the brackets around the names of pages you do want to link to in the Psychology Wiki, changing the text as necessary. * Save the page. * If a red link starting with "Template:" appears in the article, you or someone else should copy the template as well. The Wikipedia version is usually found in a list below the "edit" box of the page you were copying. Other sites To copy from another wiki, use a similar process to the above. It will have its own different requirements for acknowledgment. Copying pictures from Wikipedia * Once you have copied the text over, return to Wikipedia and find if any pictures need to be brought over. Your new article will probably indicate them with a red "Image:..." link. * Select a picture with the mouse and click on it. This will take you to the picture's information page. Here, below the copy of the picture, before the information, will be a link with the picture's name. * Right click on this and save it to a convenient folder on your computer. (For convenience I have a folder on my desktop called wikipics and put them in there. -- Dr Joe.) Keep the name of the link as this makes things easier. * Now go to your copy of the text and find the name of the image {eg Image:brain.png) in the text.Sometimes in long articles you may need to swap back to the original for clues where to find it. * Now click on the image link and you will be taken to an option screen. Press 'upload it' and you are taken to the full upload screen with the boxes. * In the top box 'browse' to the image file you saved on your computer. Click on it and the top box fills automatically. Fill in any details you need in the big box and press upload. Wait for the picture to be displayed, then return to the article you have copied by hitting the link on the page - and the article should display with the picture. Sometimes if you are working fast you get an error message saying you don't have access to the server. Wait and try again and it's usually OK. Another tip is to empty the picture folder on your computer after every page or two so you don't get confused with too many files. Once the files have been uploaded, there is no need to keep them on your machine. Copying new and improved articles back to Wikipedia As we create new articles or substantially improve articles previously sourced from Wikipedia, it is important that we copy them back there if they are relevant to the general reader. This is part of our mission to improve the quality of psychology knowledge in the wider community. To do this (preferably after registering on Wikipedia) use the same copy and paste techniques as before but in Wikipedia use the EnPW template: (PW for Psychology Wiki rather than WP for Wikipedia). This means all our authors retain credit for their contributions on both sites. See for example http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PsycLit&diff=78948699&oldid=78449462 on Wikipedia. That template has been removed from the PsycLit page, perhaps in ignorance. Copying